


【22周年贺②】哑铃，腹肌，平板椅，和一颗成熟的少女心

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 又是我瞎编的夫夫日常爱爱





	【22周年贺②】哑铃，腹肌，平板椅，和一颗成熟的少女心

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

别看堂本光一一副立派大人的样子，其实内里还是个小孩子。

“有时候我洗完澡出来只围一条浴巾，吹完头之后看他，发会发现他脸红红的，也不知道他到底在害羞什么呢。”

堂本刚冲动的时候就想这么大声说，在电视上说，想和全世界秀个底朝天。

可以调节重量的哑铃，骑乘时给以支撑力的腹肌，书房里的平板椅，和潜藏在肌肤之下，血脉之中的，他的一颗少女心。

剛快要发新专辑了，是件值得高兴的事，可天天泡在录音室里，他就变成了留守丈夫。

闲在家里，每一秒都用来想他。

起床后的洗漱时间，剛大概已经到达录音棚，说不定已经录了些小样了。他看着镜子里，腰上被堂本刚的腿夹出的新鲜瘀青，突然想到究竟是什么时候开始，有了剛也可以上自己这种想法的。

是他很man很man的鬓角，小时候在舞台上奋力的舞蹈动作，汗水湿透发梢，衣领的扣子解开两颗，再对着镜头捞一把长长的刘海，眼神里尽是成熟未满的锋芒。还是现在软绵绵的一个白团子，饱满的手臂和小肚子，好像分分钟能撂倒自己的感觉，但其实都是些软肉，像个发好的面团，手指吹下午可以弹回。

可一旦观察久了，还是会觉得这个人是在诱惑你去享用他。有时候头脑一热，仅是眼神的对视，他也想扑过去把人囫囵吞掉。

有过无数次想要立刻吻他的时候——五万五千人在台下也无所谓，就是想把那个闪着光的人拉进怀里痛吻一番，向大家宣布所有权。当然也确实这么做过，从小便不擅长当众被亲昵的剛总会变得软糯，所以那都不过是浅尝辄止，哪里表达得了胸中当下的心潮澎湃呢。

家里到处都是剛的痕迹，仿佛还有他出门前最后一次的呼吸残留，堂本光一连窗户也不舍得开。思念泛滥到没有办法，上午的时间怎么会过的这么慢，他在家里遛弯已经遛到pan妞都不想跟着他转悠了。无聊的人就是想做些什么，来冲淡这份想念。

人果然不能闲，但今天是他的休息日啊，怎么会这这种现实违背初衷的事情。

要怪就怪自己太爱堂本刚了，他满意的想到。

脚步最终停在卧室里，卫生已经打扫过了，也不用给堂本刚做午饭，除了洗衣服，他想不到其他事情可做。

可当他翻开衣橱才发现，面对一柜的琳琅满目，他只能捏着那些自己叫不上名字的布料思考，这件衣服到底要怎么洗。

毕竟自己是一名凭着有型就可以乱穿的靓仔，纯棉的T恤和运动服在洗衣机里随便搅和就可以，而那些需要打理的衣服……都是和剛的衣服一起交给专门的店铺处理的。

好的，堂本光一劝自己，相爱快三十年，他今天又发现了被自己忽略的小细节了呢。

呸呸呸，不要给自己的粗心找借口啊，以后和剛一起整理这些吧。

所以今天，他还是帮剛刷一下好像并不用刷的拖鞋吧。

忙起来时间就变快了，午饭时间一转眼就到。虽然知道剛很忙，但他实在耐不住孤独，发了一条消息。

[好好吃午饭，晚上想吃什么？]

正在唆拉面的堂本刚柔柔地笑了出来，剛自然知道他是有些寂寞，这才有些懊悔自己忙起来都忘了他，赶紧拍了张吃饭的自拍给他，得到了“おけ”的回复这才松了口气。

[pan的小窝洗了吗？记得不要把粘着的毛扔掉喔~]

“啊——！！！”

堂本光一的记忆这是终于失而复得，他想起来了，堂本刚临走前给睡在被窝里的自己交代的任务。

“清理阳台上花花草草掉落的枯叶，给pan洗她的小窝，整理冰箱里的剩菜，再告诉我需要买什么菜。”

他一件都没做，还觉得自己忙忙碌碌了一早上。

[你是不是忘了，吃完饭先午休吧，下午再洗，替换用的在阳台的储物柜里。晚上想吃千层锅(◍•△•◍)]

[おけ]

放下手机，堂本光一以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃响叮当之势冲向阳台，拿出换洗的软垫把pan抱过去，再拾起地上那个，开始仔细地清理上边的棕黄色细毛，最后揉成了一个小球。

干劲儿来了效率也会变高，他趁洗衣机滚动的功夫打扫了阳台和冰箱，最后还有多余的时间空出来，够他欣赏一下自己的劳动成果。耳边不一会就传来洗衣机洗好衣服的铃声，他第一次发觉这乐音竟如此悦耳。

[菜可以不用买了，过几天我也要走，现在的全部吃完就可以]

想了想他又加了一句——

[去买点你想吃的就行]

现在他的任务，就只有晚上做好饭，等堂本刚回家了。

男朋友有时候会做一些奇怪的事情，但是别担心，他只是想你了而已。

堂本刚的脚底触碰到拖鞋，立刻感知到今天的凉意不同于往常，也不知道怎么想的就提起一只闻了闻，洗衣液浓郁的香味入鼻，盖过了厨房飘来的肉汤味道。

他憋着笑走向那个忙碌的身影，用只有他们两人能听到的声音说了句“我回来了”，温柔的声音像平常他会说的每一句话，堂本光一也轻声回应，耳朵尖一并发红。

怎么这么纯情，这是和谁灵魂互换了，昨晚不是还扬言艹不哭自己就不停的吗？

“买了什么？”

“巧克力，糖，做热蛋糕的材料，一点点蔬菜，还有给你的——”堂本光一转身，看到堂本刚抱着两件T恤，一黑一白，“御用短袖。”

“…谢谢……”

“不客气。”

“洗个脸就可以吃饭了。”

“好。”

堂本光一和也不记得是在哪里看到过，好像是说怎么看一个人会不会吃，就看他吃带汤的食物时是不是先喝汤。

堂本刚很会吃，而且吃相还可以下饭。

白瓷的勺子沾着些油光，被他送入撅起的三角小嘴里。

“好喝吗？”

堂本光一小心翼翼地问。

堂本刚抬头看一眼他，再低头看一眼碗里的食物，觉得和以往没什么区别，除了对方眼里隐隐闪烁的期待。

他一下就懂了。

“今天汤里有爱。”

“这哪里能尝得出来。”

嘴上说着不要不要，身体却很诚实——大狐狸的眼睛已经高兴成一条缝了，毕竟没有比爱人说出心中所想更让人满足的事呢。

“干嘛看着我笑，吃饭啦。”

明明自己才是说骚话的那个，却被堂本光一看得害羞到想钻地洞，这个人到底在看什么啊。

“看你漂亮。”

看你真心喜欢我的样子好看，看你懂我心中所想的样子动人，看你知道怎么逗我玩的样子可爱。

“你现在笑得像个老妈子，说的话又像十几岁的小男生。”

所以熟年丈夫是婆婆妈妈和腻腻歪歪的结合体。

“有哪个小男生跟你说话这种话吗？”

“你不是不让我告诉你吗。”

“所以还真的有啊！”

毕竟堂本刚是个大美人，见之忘俗，见之噬魂，这么多年了追求者怎么可能只有自己一个。

“你确定要和我说这个话题吗？之前不是还有人给你相亲吗！”

但凡最登对，必定各精彩。

“那只能证明我们都很优秀。”

“你还真会夸自己。”

堂本刚洗碗的时候是一直被堂本光一从身后抱着的，柔软的臀部有意无意的磨蹭着那根巨物，不一会细碎的吻就落在了肩上。

三十如狼，四十似虎。读过一些脆皮鸭文学的堂本刚只觉得今天的堂本光一少女心泛滥，像极了易感期的alpha。

堂本光一像是好不容易等到他洗完一样，迫不及待的将人带进书房里。以为要做什么呢，结果那人坐上平板椅，拍拍大腿面示意他坐上去，就这么蹭啊蹭的，在狭窄的椅面上进入了自己。

如果堂本刚愿意测量一下，他左肩的那颗痣绝对比二十年前大了一些。

“都说了不要咬不要舔，痣会因为摩擦变大的。”

身下的人抱着自己，下巴搁在肩窝上，高挺的鼻尖时不时戳碰一下他正在说的地方。

埋在体内的家伙刚刚发泄过一次，似乎因为自己的扭动又昂扬着要抬头。果然——没几下那人又律动起来，疯狂的顶弄过后，射出的瞬间，他再次感受到舌尖舔舐与那个凸起相接触，可他也没力气再去埋怨了。

“你要不要现在举铁试试？”

为什么会有这个想法，也太奇怪了吧。

“你还想干什么？”

“pan的毛球我搓好放在茶几上的盒子里了。”

每说一句话，都会挺动腰身向更深处挤去。

“唔…看到了……”

“枯叶也收拾干净了，有些还没落的我也不敢随意拔下来。”

“嗯…”

“我还刷了你的拖鞋…”

“轻…一点…”

“你是去医院打针的小朋友吗？”

“不是………”

“吱呦小朋友？”

“哼嗯…嗯~……”

嘴巴最能挑逗，无论是言语还是行为。看到怀里的人被情欲沾湿的双眼，堂本光一开始了新一轮的攻略。

“你真的不会怀孕吗？”

“这是个白痴的话题。”

“但我会让你有要怀孕的错觉，不然怎么会有那首歌。”

回忆排山倒海的涌来，他想起那个时候两人之间的性爱，火急火燎将对方吻到喘不过气都不够，动作一定要最深最快，叫声一定要最娇最媚。被火热的中出烫到全身痉挛，末了还要抱着他再顶弄两下，总有一种自己被播撒下小生命的恍惚，等一觉醒来之后才能回归现实。

有片刻失落，但更多的还是酣畅。

“你也会让我有这种错觉。”

温热的手掌覆上堂本刚的胸部，略微输给重力的感觉让他的胸部不同于一般男性。

“我只见过胖人的胸部会发育成这样，比如相扑选手，但是你这么瘦——”

略微垂下的胸部被托在掌心，这一次像是在仔细研究似的，让堂本刚的羞怯更加漫长。

“别…”

“我开动了…”

堂本刚的推拒像奶猫的呼叫，被他的强势化解，低头探出舌尖，从下向上结实地舔了一遍过去，甚至他的胸部也被提了起来，在落下的时候还晃了晃。

他当然不满足于此，像婴儿吃奶一样开始吸食乳首，猛烈的动作让堂本刚进退两难，无论前后，都会将更多的肌肤送入他口中。

就是这样的行为会让他觉得自己好像可以哺乳，太羞耻了。

所以有时候快感猛地袭来，不止依靠于生理上的反应，还有赖于灵魂的共鸣。

他越想越觉得身体发热，在堂本光一抽插进更深处时再次射了出来。

汗液黏腻，却没有人想立刻分开。

胸部已经被舔食的发红发肿，然而那人还是不愿松口般的细细亲吻着，爱怜又体贴。

就这么慢慢地慢慢地，被他填满，节奏没那么激烈，呼吸和意识却都更加沉沦。

他们都不是欲望强烈的人，只是沉迷于爱情罢了。

“你好帅，剛，你现在的样子好帅。”

大汗淋漓，两眼无神，双腿都和不拢？

行吧，你说帅就帅。

“扣酱这么能干的样子也很帅。”

“你在讲什么一语双关吗？”

“你猜。”

大猫将毛茸茸的脑袋蹭抵在肩窝里蹭，半退的下身又试探着进入了。

“我看你腰还没软。”

“连续两晚上纵欲吗？”

“那就这样睡吧。”

“你疯啦！”

“最后一次…我保证是最后一次……吱呦…”

湿湿的吻落在白皙的肩膀上，十足的肉感有堂本光一把玩不尽的可爱。

信你个鬼呢，怎么可能是最后一次。

少女心就算了，堂本刚发誓，他一定要把堂本光一的健身器材没收，就从哑铃和平板椅开始。

END.


End file.
